Classic WoW Wiki:Development
If you are having a technical issue, see fixes below. See Portal:Interface customization or WoW Development for information about WoW development. This is a refererece for the current state development on the WoWWiki wiki site itself. * The 'talk page' for this page is intended to host active discussion as needed during wiki development. * See Portal_talk:Main for Portal breakdown, details and specifics. * Pictures, screen shots, or other media can be placed here WoWWiki:Development/Media. * See Admin for admin maintenance informaiton and critical paths. Important information General wiki development critical paths. *Portal:Main is a protected page, and only be editable by . *Sub-portals, and high-volume pages are semi-protected pages. Only editable by established editors. *WoWWiki namespace is for content pages for wiki itself. Re-purposed from old portal page namespace. *MediaWiki: namespace holds client code and is protected. Only editable by . *Template: namespace is for other 'non-content' infrastructure. *These free the main namespace to be actual content for WoW. ;Major portals or WoWWiki entry points, are * Portal:Main - portal where initial redirect goes, or the 'Main Page'. See Portal Development. ** ...and other portals found in menu on main portal, like: Portal:World of Warcraft - for the original wow * WoW Development - head of WoW development 'tree'. Includes Portal:Interface customization. ;Major 'client' code pages are * MediaWiki:Common.js - site wide JavaScript. * MediaWiki:Wikia.js - (not used) site wide JavaScript. Intended to be part of the default Wikia theme. * MediaWiki:Wikia.css - site wide CSS. Intended to be part of the default Wikia theme. Only way to change CSS ;Major wikified extension based user templates are * - custom twitter extension * - custom tabber extension * - custom on demand ajax wiki table loader for wiki pages. * - custom general purpose rotating wiki banner and slider. ;Important extension and infrastrure pieces are (passive) * MediaWiki:FloatingToc - custom TOC pop-out extension * MediaWiki:MapLightbox - custom WoW map and WoW map popout extension * MediaWiki:UserTags - custom user tag client-side scripts. These display additional user roles and status. ;Other areas * WoWWiki:Semantic MediaWiki - 'SMW' discrete data wiki experiment (may be removed) * - welcome messages for new anonymous and registered users on their user talk pages. * MediaWiki:Movepage-moved - after page moved message * - all messages * - top traffic pages for checking functionality * Modules - list of modules on this wiki, similar to templates Fixes Wikia Cache bugs ;Problem :Advanced features like 'TwitterFeed' stop working and just show verbatim template names as tags in the browser output text on the page. ;Why does this happen :Appears to be a Wikia page caching bug, specific to verbatim blocks, and appears to happen on certain Wikia side server changes like during last server move, and when TOC was updated to use OL. Clearing the cache, via action=purge or edit/publish causes the verbatim block to function again. Then clearing the regular template actually used by the wiki pages, will automatically clear cache and rebuild all relevant pages within 5 to 10 minutes, or so. ;Old Resolution :Visit the page and follow the instructions. If it happens to one, it will happen to the other. Can take up to 10 mins to finish updating, just like CSS changes. ;Current resolution :Tabber and TwitterFeed have been changed to longer use verbatim blocks. See also